


Go Back to Sleep, Dear

by DaisyDooooo



Series: Dousy Ficlets [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Back Scratches, F/M, Ficlet, dousy, five-minute fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: Prompt: Back Scratches
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Dousy Ficlets [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009599
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Go Back to Sleep, Dear

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a Drabble prompt, but I don’t like being limited. I found a tumbler post with 20 prompts on them so there is more to come. Enjoy.

Daisy tossed and turned in bed until her restlessness woke Daniel. 

“Dais, are you ok?” He whispered. 

She stiffened when he spoke. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just can’t sleep.” 

“Did you have a nightmare?” he asked as he placed his palm flat to her spine over her shirt (well, it was his shirt but they liked to share). 

“No,” she exhaled, “I’m just restless.” Daniel ran his finger tips down her back in a zig-zag pattern. He felt her muscles relax so he kept scratching lightly. 

Eventually, her breath evened out and he could hear soft snores coming from her nose. He kept dragging his fingers down her spine until he was sure she was asleep for good. He leaned over and kissed her temple, whispering a very soft ‘I love you’ into her hair. Then rolled over to sleep, again, himself.


End file.
